So I Here You Have a Werewolf Problem?
by Shipsinthenight13
Summary: When Charlie has trouble with a hunt in California she calls on the Winchesters for help. But it's not just any Californian town- it's Beacon Hills! Soon the trio joins forces with the Lydia, Scott, Kira, Malia and Stiles in an effort to stop a foe they had left slip through their fingers years ago... But could the Hunters really work with Werewolves? Find out now!
1. Chapter 1

So I Hear You Have A Werewolf Problem

Chapter One

"Sam, come on! It will be fun, and besides, I'm really out of my depth here."

"Charlie, I don't know."

"Please! I mean, Kevin is still working on what the third trial is. You have nothing to do! You can spare a few days to help me out. And I'll even let you leave in a minutes notice if Kevin finds something. Come on, Sam. I need your help."

"Charlie… let me put you on speaker phone," He paused, "Dean get in here- Charlie is on the phone!"

I snarky voice entered the conversation, "Hey Charlie, what's up?"

I took a deep breath, "Ok so, I'm in California and there's been a bunch of _really_ weird murders going on here. And I'm not really sure what's going on. Like, it's a whole new level of strange going on here and that's coming from me. I mean these animal attacks are definitely _not_ animal attacks-"

"Charlie."

"And I mean wolves don't even live in California so at first I thought it was a werewolf but then-"

"Charlie."

"I realized that none of the victims had their hearts missing. And then I realized it goes _alot_ deeper than that. I mean there was a freaking hitlist just a month ago! A freak hitl-"

"Charlie!"

"Yeah?" I said, pausing to catch my breath.

Dean sighed "Why do you need us?" I swear I could hear his crossed arms and raised eyebrow through the receiver.

"Well… I was wondering if you could come here and help me out. You know… what I was telling you earlier was only part of what's happening now. I mean the recent killings are… _insane_ and, well, you guys aren't really doing anything so I thought maybe you could come help me out." I stopped, suddenly feeling self conscious.

"Look, Charlie, we're kind of busy. And I'm not really sure Sam's health enough, him dealing with the trials and all-"

"Hey!" Sam shouted, "I'm perfectly fine. You know what, maybe this hunt _would_ be a good idea."

"Oh don't agree to this just to spite me!" Dean said to Sam. I smiled thinking of them giving each other a little brotherly shove and eye roll. "Anyway Charlie," Dean continued, "Why don't you just give Garth a call. If you're out of your league than he can bring in some more experienced hunters to help you out."

"Yeah, but," I stumbled, trying to find a reasonable reason to contradict him. The real truth was I kind of missed them. In a way, hunting was sort of lonely. All that death, no companionship. I could easily see why the Winchesters hunted together. Sam and Dean were my only hunter friends. And I knew they were busy closing the gates of hell and all, but currently they were at a stand still. They had nothing to do and I was lonely and needed help so… why not?

"I just think you guys need to clear your heads." I told them. Again, I heard Dean sigh. Alright, time to step up my game. "The thing happening around here are strange. Like, Bellatrix LeStrange _strange_." I was losing them. Time to pull out the big guns, "I kind of miss you guys. Okay? I would really like to go on a hunt with you."

Sam sighed. It was obvious the two were having some sort of silent brother battle. I wondered who was on my side. Probably Sam. He seemed to want to prove that he was fine and hunting seemed like his way of doing it.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Dean gave me the only answer I needed. "What city did you say you were in?"

I wide grin spread on my face and I pumped my fist into the air, basking in the silent victory. "Beacon Hills. I'm in Beacon Hills, California."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Hey, guys!" I cried cheerily, watching the two hunters get out of their black 1967 Chevy Impala, "How's it hanging?"

"Nice to see you kid." Dean responded, pulling me into a half-hearted side hug. Both brothers were dressed in tacky black business suit, ready to investigate the recent murders.

"So what exactly _is_ going on here," Sam interjected, "You were kind of vague over the phone."

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the upcoming monologue. "This place has been having some extremely weird homicides for a couple of years now. There was a serial killer, some crazy-ass animal attacks and, like I mentioned, a hitless. Well, really more of a deadpool. Anyway, none of that matters because the really weird part has been happening in this last month.

"The first kill took place in someone's house. The whole place was locked from the inside but somehow someone got in. And proceeded to recreate the famous death scene from _Psycho_. Like, you know the shower scene. But instead of some sort of dummy, he killed someone."

"So what suggests that what's going on here is our gig." Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam cut in, "Could just be some psycho with an old movie fetish."

"Okay, yeah, at first, that's what's it seemed like. But then the kills got a bit more extreme. Like, one woman who was killed in a re-creation of _the Birds_ was actually killed by the birds that were _suspended_ in the air around her. Like actual birds!"

"What other kills have there been?" Sam asked, looking uncomfortable.

"Well the killer, who's calling himself the Director, did a recreation of _Jaws_. The guy died of a shark attack. In a lake that had no connection to the ocean and no previous shark problem."

"Damn." Dean muttered.

"Oh yeah. And a Rose and Jack died in a melted part of the local ice rink. That didn't seem particularly supernatural until you realized that there was a fishing boat standing upright in the ice. And a bunch of other dead people frozen to death around them." The brothers stayed silent. I cleared my throat, "So do you, um, have any idea what's going on."

The Winchester's shared a look. Finally Sam spoke. "Honestly, right now, I have no idea what's happening here." He smirked, "But when have me ever known what's going on?" He smiled and I gave him a wide grin in return.

Dean sighed, "Charlie, have you talked to the local authorities yet?"

"Um, yeah." I pulled out my fake FBI badge. "Agent Granger, reporting for duty. You know, I think the police are hiding something."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well, it's obvious they have no idea what's going on. But, well, they seem sort of… unfazed. Like the whole idea of something supernatural going on doesn't surprise them at all."

"Huh. Weird." Sam muttered.

"Alright let's go." Dean said as he started to get his body back into the driver's seat.

"Wait go where?" I asked, hoping they weren't leaving.

"Back seat, Charlie. We're going to the Beacon Hills Police Precinct.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Agent Granger, nice to see you back."

"Sheriff Stilinski!" I responded, maybe a little too cheerily. "These are my partners. I called them in from D.C. last night. This is agent… um… Solo and Skywalker!"

Sheriff Stilinski raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

Sam coughed and gave me an annoyed look. "Nice to meet you, Sheriff. I'm Agent Solo. Agent Granger was telling me about the deaths around here. Quite… interesting. To be honest, I've never seen anything like it. I was wondering if you could show me to the evidence room?"

"And while my partner does that, I would like to take a look at the vics." Dean cut in.

"I'll come with you." I said quickly. Maybe a little too quickly.

"Alright. Parish, take Agent Solo to the evidence room. You two come with me." He paused and shouted into the next room. "Stiles, man my desk while I'm gone."

I turned to see the Sheriff's teenage son walk into the the office. I had seen him before, hanging around the precinct. He had an eager, nervous energy along with short brown hair and wild eyes. "Sure thing, dad. By the way, I'm going to Scott's house tonight. I'll be home late."

"Alright, but you have school tomorrow. Don't stay out too late."

"School's over next month. I'll be fine." Stiles gave his dad a obnoxious wink and plopped down in leather spinning chair.

Sheriff Stilinski rolled his eyes and led us to a room in the back. "Some of the less recent vics have already been buried, but we still have a lot of people from the Titanic incident. Hey Smith, pull out Tonya Jones." An older woman nodded and opened the freezer door to a cold lifeless body of a woman in her late twenties.

"What would you say the cause of death was?" Dean asked, looking slightly unnerved.

"Frozen, of course. She had hypothermia." The Sheriff responded.

"Do we know where she was before she was at the rink?"

"Yes, she was getting groceries. A witness places her walking to her car. That's the last time she was seen."

"And where is the car?"

"Still in the grocery store lot."

"Right." Dean sighed. "There wouldn't, perchance, happen to be some sort of witness. Like a janitor or something that was working late? Someone who saw what was going on?"

"Well there's Rose." Sheriff Stilinski responded.

"Rose? Rose who?" I asked. I hadn't heard of any Rose.

"Rosalie Teforah. She was the Rose in the Director's version. Poor girl. She suffered from serious hypothermia, but was still alive when we found her. I guess the Director wanted to be accurate."

"Do you have her address by any chance?" Dean asked. "I think we should interview her later."

"Haha, okay, but it won't get you anywhere. The poor girl can't even form complete sentences." The Sheriff glanced at Dean's serious expression, "Anyway…" He wrote down the address on a spare sheet of paper and handed it to Dean.

"Thank you. Now, I'm wondering-"

"Dad!" A timid voice shouted. I turned to see Stiles in the doorway, looking out of breath and scared. "There's been another murder."

"Where?" Sheriff Stilinski replied immediately, already heading toward the door.

"Some parking lot under the highway. Near Bernstein Street."

Dean threw me a look. "Let's go." And the four of us headed toward the parking lot.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The car pulled into the parking lot, the worn down tires screeching. Sheriff Stilinski's car stopped next to ours, it's red and blue lights blaring. We got out of the car the same time as Stiles, the Sheriff and the Deputy pushed their car doors open.

"Do you think it's completely necessary to have your son here?" Sam asked, glancing nervously at Stiles.

"Um," The Sheriff said awkwardly, eyeing the Deputy and his son. "Stiles just… comes along to these things."

Sam through me a look and I gave a shrug. Stiles had been here at the previous cases. It had never really seemed that weird. He was just part of the scene.

"Let's just concentrate on the case." The deputy interrupted. He was a pretty guy, a little, but handsome. If I wasn't a lesbian I'd probably ask for his number.

"Alright, so what do we have here?" Dean asked as our small gang walked toward the two bodies on the ground.

"Two dead males, early caucasion, one peurto rican. We have no idea on either of them yet." An officer responded, pulling up to our sides. I liked her. I had seen her at some other cases. She was new and friendly and very, very hot.

"Thank you officer…?" I said, trying to get her name, which I hadn't quite remembered.

"Officer Eleanor Darren. You're Agent Granger, right?" She responded, giving me a small smile.

"You can call me Charlie." I responded, giving her a wink.

"Alright you two," Stiles grinned, "Enough flirting."

Eleanor smirked, eyeing me with her sly pupils. She then turned back to the Deputy, "Anyway, the real question is what movie is this scene from. Both victims seem to have stab wounds in their chests along with some other, minor wounds. Looks like they were in a fight beforehand. It's even possible that this isn't even the work of the Director. But then again, there is something wrong."  
"What is it?" Sam asked.

"The murder weapon. It's missing. There is no knife of any sort on either of them. Someone must have taken it. Which means there are others involved." Eleanor walked us over to the two bodies. Both were dressed strange clothes. Not necessarily strange but, well, old. The style was old. Like 1960's old. And that's when it hit me.

" _West Side Story_." I mumbled.

"What," Dean asked, turning away from the bodies to look at me.

"I know the movie! _West Side Story!_ " I cried happily. A few people started walking toward me, hearing my percolation. This included a few teenagers who always seemed to hang around crime scenes. They were some of Stiles' friends, I think. I had always thought it strange that Sheriff Stilinski permitted this to happen, but I had never asked why he did so.

"Thank god you are such a nerd," Dean responded.

" _West Side Story_." I tell him again, "That's the movie. Or play, whatever. The puerto rican, that's Bernardo and the caucasian, that's Riff. This is the scene of the rumble. That's the name for gang fights in the sixties. Bernardo stabs Riff and then Tony, Riff's best friend, stabs Bernardo in a fit of rage. Does… do you think the director will follow through with all the deaths?"

"What do you mean?" That was one of the teenageers. He was rather chiseled looking and always sort of felt like a leader. The alpha of his friend group, if you will.

"I mean, there are _three_ deaths in this, movie. Riff, Bernardo and Tony."

"How does Tony die?" A different teenager asked.

"Okay, a) I really don't know why all of you high schoolers are here and b), he's stabbed by Chino, Bernardo's bestie."

"Why?" It was Stiles this time.

"Get ready for some spoilers," I sighed, "Tony is in love with a girl named Maria, Bernardo's little sister. That's part of the reason why they have the rumble in the first place. Anyway, after the rumble, Maria and Tony want to run away together. Tony goes to get some money and a cop comes and talks to Maria. Because of this, Maria sends her friend Anita to tell Tony that she will be late. Now, Anita used to be Bernardo's girlfriend and when she gets to where Tony is, his friends don't believe she is trying to help. They harass her. So, instead of telling Tony that Maria will be late, Anita tells him that Maria is dead. In a state of true sadness, Tony screams for Chino, who wants to shoot him for killing Bernardo, to kill him. Then he sees Maria, and they hug, but by then Chino has spotted Tony. He shoots him. And that's how the movie ends. So what I'm asking is do you think that the Director is still waiting to kill his Tony?"

"It's a possibility. Where do you think it would take place?"

"Well, sort of a playground-ish area. A tennis court perhaps? I don't know, a place with asphalt and chain link fences. Oh, I know, a school! Is there a school here?"

The teenagers shared a look. "Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A feeling of deja vu rolled over me as the Impala screeched to a stop in the parking lot of a crime scene. Parish ran to open my door. "We're too late." He said urgently.

"What do you mean?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"We have an unconscious Maria, a dead Tony and something new." He responded as Sheriff Stilinski, Eleanor, Sam, Dean and the gaggle of teenagers joined our side.

"What's new?" Eleanor and one of the teenagers said in unison. They gave each other an awkward look.

"A note." Parish said, his voice full of tension. "And I have an I.D. on the bodies."

"Who?" The Sheriff asked.

"Anthony Serol and Marie Ricana." Parish said, a speck of tears in his eyes, "Eleanor, I'm so sorry."

I glanced at the officer. She was looking at her feet. "It's… It's okay Jordan." She choked out. "Please… please excuse me." She ran off, her eyes starting to water.

Parish gave me a look, "They were… friends." He sighed and shook his head. "It's a shame… but in this town… well, you just have to get used to it." He sighed. "Anyway… the note."

We walked toward the two bodies. "Oh god." One of the teenager girls said and covered her mouth. The boy stood on the ground, a bullet wound spouting blood out of his chest. The girl was unconscious, her body sprawled across his. But what was worse was the the not. It was scratched, no _seared_ into the cement. They glowed red hot and were curved around the two bodies. Thick, bold, choppy letters. Like children's writing.

 _SAM AND DEAN, HOW NICE OF YOU TO JOIN THE GAME_

My eyes widen. " _What!?_ " I said at the exact same time as the leader of the teenagers said.

"Who the hell are Sam and Dean?" This was another one of the girls. One with short hair and electric eyes.

"That's…" I glanced at Sam and Dean. Did they want me to say something? Would it help with the case? I gave the two a look. Sam nodded yes while Dean vigorously shook his head no. What to do? Sam was smart but Dean was like a brother and sometimes had better judgement. But he also sometimes didn't.

"Agents?" Sheriff Stilinski coughed. "Have something you'd like to share with the group?"

"Um…" I gave Dean a look and shrugged apologetically. "These agents… their first names are Sam and Dean."

"Agent Sam Solo?" Stiles asked, smirking.

"Yes," Sam said, his voice pained.

"So… do you think… whoever the Director is knows you two?" One of the teenagers- the asian girl- asked.

"Or maybe the Director just learned their names and decided to write them here to scare us." Parish put in.

"Um…" one of the girl's said, "I don't think that's right." She raised her hand and pointed at the wall opposite from us.

"What the hell." One of the boys said.

Written on the wall in thick red ooze was: _DON'T YOU REMEMBER ME, BOYS? HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THE ANTI-CHRIST ALREADY?_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

My face went slack as I remembered the Carver Edlund books. The Antichrist. For the book _I Believe the Children Are Our Future_. Oh god, the loose end. But why was he here? In Beacon Hills?

"Jesse Turner." Sam mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what?" The Sheriff asked. "The Anti-Christ? What the hell does that mean?"

"Well," Dean stuttered, "ah, um…"

"It was a case they worked." I said, jumping to their rescue. "This kid, Jesse Turner, went a little crazy. Started, um, hurting people. Calling himself the Antichrist and whatever. Total nut job. Anyway, he got away. We hadn't heard of him in years so we assumed he left the country. But now here he is. In Beacon Hills."

"So you're saying he's just your regular psychopath?" Stiles asked, "Like nothing _special_ or _paranormal_ about this guy? At all? Anything weird? Something out of place, maybe?"

"Excuse me?" Dean asked, covering his surprise of what the boy had just said with an angry look. What was Stiles? A teenage hunter? With a dad who worked in law enforcement? It all seemed rather impossible. But then why was he asking about something paranormal?

"Stiles." The leader said through clenched teeth, "Shut up."

"What do you mean _paranormal_?" Sam inquired cautiously.

The asian girl looked around nervously. "Well-"

"Oh shut _up_!" A voice boomed. Our whole gaggle whipped around to see a boy wearing a navy blue hoodie, denim jeans and bright green Nikes. He looked regular, like any guy you would see on the street. His tousled brown hair and freckles were rather cute, in a boyish sort of way. It was somehow hard to believe that this innocent looking teenager could be so powerful, so deadly. For god's sake, he was the antichrist! And he was standing right in front of us, rolling his eyes like any other high schooler in the world.

"I mean really. It's so _boring_. All of you keeping secrets. I won't be able to have any fun! And trust me when I say, at least half of what I'm doing is because of boredom."

One of the teenage girls walked toward him slowly. "J… Jesse?" She asked nervously. "I'm Lydia. I'm here to help. I know that it seems like what you're doing is-"

Jesse placed a finger to his lips. "Shhh," He whispered. Lydia opened her mouth to continue talking. Nothing came out. She drew her hand to her mouth, opening and closing it, but still, silence rang. Jesse let out a small chuckle, "Ironic isn't it? A banshee who can't speak." He glanced at Lydia's worried expression, "Oh don't worry, love, it'll wear off in a few hours. You're one of the only assets your side has. I need the playing field to level if I want to have any _real_ fun."

"What happened?" Dean spat, his eyes wild. The second the words came out, I could he regretted them.

"What happened? What _happened_?! What happened was you. Dean and Sam Winchester and your little angel friend." Jesse spat, his blue eyes turning stormy. "You ruined my life! I was fine before you came. Perfectly fine. I had a family! Parents who loved me, a house, friends. And than you two came to investigate my little pranks that were an _accident_ and then they found me. The angels and the demons. I had to leave my parents! Leave everything. I WAS NINE YEARS OLD!" A low rumbling sound came from below our feet and the earth split in two, a crack forming on the asphalt. Jesse didn't bat an eye. "So I left. I went to China, Vegas and finally Rome. Got a pretty good mentor. I know, here I am, seven years later. So what happened to me, _Dean_?

He lifted his hand and Dean raised from the ground. Soon his face was turning purple.

"It's the force choke!" I yelped, watching my brother figure being choked to death by an invisible force. Without even thinking I jumped into action and tackled Jesse. _I talked the antichrist_. He let go of Dean and he fell to the ground. Jesse got up quickly and dusted off his clothes. I stayed on the ground, unable to move. Jesse took a deep breath, his eyes slits of pure anger. "You happened to me." And he disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Winchester. Not Solo and Skywalker. Winchester." Sheriff Stilinski said, walking toward Sam and Dean. "Now, why would you two lie about being FBI agents?"

I got up off the cement, "Do you think that's the problem right now? What about Jesse? And..." I gave him and the teenagers a once over, "And none of you look particularly fazed by Jesse's little… show of talent. I doubt this is the first time you've been through this."

Sheriff Stilinski hesitated for a second and then pulled out his gun. "I want to know who the hell you are. And I want to know now."

I stood up off the ground, an uneasy feeling in my stomach. Then I caught Dean's eye. He shook his head to the side, indicating that I shouldn't do anything. I nodded in return.

Instead, Dean turned to Sam, looking annoyed. It was a good disguise. "Sam, Charlie, is this going to be a gun fight?"

"For the way the conversation is turning, I'd say it is." Sam responded, "Unfortunately."

"Shame. Well lucky for us-" Dean caught Sam's and my eyes, nodding slightly, "We can do guns."

And with that all three of us simultaneously pulled out our guns. I fought back a tiny fangirl-like squeal.

"Like he said," Sam spoke nonchalantly, "We can do guns."

The Sheriff sighed and gestured at Eleanor and Parish. Both pulled out their own guns. "Well, so can we. And," He gestured at the kids, "it looks like you're out numbered. What a shame."

"We go down, you go down with us." I said, as confidently as possible. As fun as this was, it was always rather terrifying.

"We don't want to shoot you," Parish spoke, "We want to know who- what- you are."

"I could ask the same of you." Sam responded. Then he lowered his gun slightly. "Let me guess. Hunters? Stationed in a city? Its uncommon but not unheard of. If this town's weird enough or has some sort of draw on supernatural creatures, then it would make sense."

"Hunters," one of the teenagers snarled, "You think we're hunters."

"Calm down, Malia." Stiles said timidly.

"So… not hunters." Dean smirked.

"Well then, what are you?" I spat, the fear growing inside my stomach. "Human? Tell me that you're at least human."

"... Some of us." The leader-like one coughed.

Lydia stomped her feet, her eyes wide. We all turned to her. She tried to speak but nothing came out. Angrily she stomped her foot again and pointed at the three of us. The rest of us stared at her. She rolled her eyes, exasperated. Then she pointed at Malia and again at Sam and Dean.

"Hunters." The leader spoke. "She's saying that they're hunters."

They all turned to the three of us. Dean winked.

"Hunters!" Malia scoffed. "So you were coming to kill us this whole time! You know what we are!" Her eyes flared blue.

"Woah!" Sam said, stepping back. "We weren't following you, we were after Jesse."

"Liar." Malia growled.

"But," The Asian girl stated, "Not all hunters are bad… I mean, Argent."

"Oh, don't be so naive, Kira." The leader snarled. His eyes had turned red.

"I… I don't think this is you." Eleanor said, looking around nervously.

"No… this is Jesse." I muttered, knowing the words were true as soon as they had left my mouth.

"This isn't Jesse." Malia seethed. "This is survival."

Then she lunged.


End file.
